


Our First Camping Trip

by Into_Oblivion



Series: Remy's Little Darlings [3]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: ABDL, Alternate Universe, Caretaking, Crying, Cuddling, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Regression, Spanking, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9966089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: Daddy Remy takes Baby Rogue and Little John camping for the first time....





	

It was summertime in Bayville and Remy was stuck with taking care of John and Baby Rogue on his own, as Peter had gone back to Russia and would return next month. 

 

Sitting down on the couch with Rogue in his lap, Remy smiled and held her close to him, gently pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek, looking up when he heard footsteps and saw John coming to join them, tired of playing for the moment. 

 

"Daddy, I wan' go outside...." John says, looking out the sliding glass door that led to the backyard, where all of his and Rogue's toys waited, ready to be played with. 

 

"Well, John, Daddy was thinking about taking you two camping this weekend. You wanna do that, buddy?" Remy asks as he cradles Rogue in his arms, chuckling when she babbled happily and reached up, trying to play with his face.

 

"What about you, darlin'? Does that sound good to you?" Remy asks as he looks down at Rogue and grins when he sees her blushing shyly. 

 

"Well, I guess we should go pack our stuff and head out, huh?" Remy says as he stands up and holds Rogue on his hip, going to the nursery to pack up all of her and John's necessities, John giggling as he followed behind. 

 

Sitting Rogue on the floor with her favorite pacifier, Remy smiled at her before returning his attention to packing. 

 

"Daddy! I wan' take dis wif me!" John said as he struggled to hold his oversized stuffed kangaroo in his arms, wanting to take it with him, as it was his most favorite stuffie!

 

Looking over and seeing John with his kangaroo, Remy sighed. "No, John. She's too big. Let's leave her here, and pick out another stuffie, okay?" He says, bracing himself for John's tantrum. 

 

"B--But...my Roo, Daddy! I wan' her!" John said, poking out his bottom lip in a cute pout, knowing that Remy would always give into him if he pouted like that, and he just couldn't part with his beloved Roo!

 

"Daddy said no, John. Pick out a different one, because we're not taking Roo with us." Remy says as he finishes packing Rogue's bag, picking her up and placing her on the changing table, knowing she would need a change before they left. 

 

John just huffs and growls before he puts his kangaroo down and digs through his box of stuffies until he found his dingo that Daddy had bought for him, hugging it and pouting as he sat down on the edge of his bed. 

 

"You were a very wet little baby, weren't you, darlin'?" Remy cooes as he sits Rogue up and removes her current onesie, leaving her in just a diaper for the time being until he could find the perfect outfit for her. 

 

"I don't know why you're so upset, John. You should be excited! We're gonna have lots of fun!" Remy says with a smile as he returns to Rogue with her outfit, which consisted of a striped purple shirt and a denim dress, along with matching purple booties. 

 

Tugging the shirt and dress over Rogue's head, Remy smiled down at her, gently pulling the dress down and grinning when he notices that it barely covers her diaper, making her look even more adorable. 

 

"How about we make your hair look pretty, huh?" Remy cooes as he worked on gently pulling her hair back, deciding to pull the top back into a ponytail, tying a hair bow around it, admiring how adorable Rogue looked with that hairstyle.

 

"Aww...My baby girl looks so adorable! Yes, she does!" Remy cooes as he lifts Rogue into his arms, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek before sitting her on the floor to play. 

 

"Now, let's get you ready, John. I bet you need a change, too. Come on..." Remy says as he walks over to John and gently grabs his hand, taking him over to the changing table, where he unbuttoned his shorts and checked his diaper, much to his embarassment.

 

"No! No, Daddy! I no nee' change! I cwean and dwy!" John whined, trying to keep Remy from pulling his shorts down, knowing that he was soaked and really needed a new diaper. 

 

Remy just rolls his eyes at hearing John lie and manages to pull his shorts off, revealing a very wet diaper, and there was no sign of the wetness indicators, meaning John was really soaked. 

 

"You're not wet, huh? I think you are, John." Remy says as he helps John onto the changing table, removing his t-shirt and socks as well, leaving him nearly naked and in front of Rogue, too!

 

"You want your paci, John?" Remy asks as he picks up John's favorite blue pacifier, gently rubbing the teat along his lips, frowning when he refused to open his mouth and take it. 

 

"Mmm-mnn! I not baby!" John says as he brings his thumb to his mouth, sucking on it and squirming a bit as Remy started to clean him up, not liking the feeling of the cold wipes against his skin. 

 

"I know you're not a baby, John. But Daddy knows how much you love your paci and was trying to help. And I'm sure you're still upset about Roo, but if you cheer up for me, then we'll stop for ice cream on the way." Remy says as he tapes a new diaper on John and helps him sit up. 

 

Upon hearing the words "ice cream", John immediately cheered up and now had a huge grin on his face. "Ice cweam! Yeah! I wub ice cweam, Daddy! I wan' go now!" He cheered excitedly, squirming in place, unable to sit still from all the excitement. 

 

"Daddy has to get you dressed first, John." Remy says as he picks out an outfit for John that was similar to Rogue's, except his was shortalls with a striped yellow shirt, along with patterned socks and colorful velcro sneakers. 

 

After John had been dressed and all their bags were packed, Remy decided to take his little ones to the garage, where an amazing surprise was waiting for them. 

 

Peter had managed to save up some money from selling some of his art peices and Remy had already had a good amount put back for emergencies, but together, they had just enough to buy a convertible, which would help out greatly with the little ones. 

 

John just stared at the car for a few seconds before noticing that there were two adult-sized carseats in the back, and he knew he would be riding in one, but it made him a bit upset, because he was supposed to be a big boy. Did Daddy see him as a baby?

 

After putting all the bags in the trunk, except for the diaper bag, Remy smiled and seated Rogue in her carseat, shushing her when she started to cry, trying to hold her still long enough to buckle her in. 

 

John decided to show Remy what a big boy he was by climbing into his carseat by himself and gently rubbing Rogue's shoulder, trying to calm her down, smiling when it seemed to work. 

 

"It otay, Sis. I be wight beside you....." John says as he gently strokes Rogue's hair and shushes her, not wanting his baby sister to cry and be unhappy. This was supposed to be a fun time!

 

Once Rogue had been buckled in, Remy decided to help John get buckled in, ruffling his messy hair lovingly. "Thank you for helping out with Sis, John. That was such a big boy thing to do!" Remy says, as he clips John's pacifier to his outfit and gives each of them a toy to play with. 

 

"Are you guys ready to go get some ice cream?" Remy asked as he pulled out of the garage and onto the street, grinning when he saw how excited John was. He could tell that John would enjoy his ice cream. 

 

While John seemed perfectly fine with riding in the car, Rogue was a bit uncomfortable with it and before long she had started to cry again, not liking to be strapped in like this. 

 

John looked over at Rogue and frowned, picking up her pacifier and trying to give it to her, but she just kept refusing it, bringing her fingers to her mouth and chewing on them with her toothless gums. 

 

"Don't worry, darlin'. It'll only be for a little while. I know it's no fun to be strapped in like that, but I gotta make sure you guys are safe." Remy says as he speeds up a bit and a nearby ice cream stand came into view. 

 

Rogue whimpers and squirms as her little tummy growls, but she wasn't hungry. She needed to poop and couldn't hold it in much longer. 

 

Looking over at Rogue, John was disgusted when he saw that she was currently messing herself, squirming from the way it felt, not really knowing how to feel about it, as she rarely ever messed herself. 

 

"Eww, Sis! Daddy, Sis go poop!" John announces, before sticking his tongue out in disgust, not even realising that she probably felt the same way when he messed himself, which was way more than her. 

 

"So, that's what all that cryin' was about, huh? All because she needed to go." Remy says to himself, chuckling softly at his silly baby girl. 

 

"Alright. We'll stop somewhere and I'll get her changed." Remy says, as he pulls over and stops at the ice cream stand, thankful when he saw that there was a restroom next to it.

 

Getting out and walking to the back, Remy smiled when he saw his baby girl looking around innocently, as if she hadn't just messed herself, but she knew what she did and there was no shame in it. 

 

After unbuckling Rogue, Remy lifted her into his arms, holding her on his hip and grabbing the diaper bag, making his way to the restroom, John following behind, as he didn't want to get in trouble, but he didn't really want to see his baby sister's poop, either. 

 

Going into the restroom, Remy was glad when he saw there was no one else in there, so he locked the door and gently laid Rogue down on the changing table, which looked to be an adult's size, for some reason. 

 

"Alright, baby girl. Let's get you cleaned up, so you can have some yummy ice cream!" Remy cooes as he pushes up Rogue's dress and grabs changing supplies from the diaper bag, untaping her diaper and preparing himself for the mess inside. 

 

John just watches intently, looking away whenever Remy had started to wipe Rogue clean, thinking it was absolutely disgusting, even though he'd seen Daddy do it before. 

 

"What the matter, John? It's just poop. Besides, you do this way more than her, so you have no reason to be grossed out." Remy says as he is taping a new diaper on Rogue, gently tickling her tummy and smiling down at her. 

 

"That's much better, isn't it, darlin'? Let Daddy wash his hands, then we'll go get that ice cream!" Remy says as he is washing his hands, wanting to be clean, especially if he was going to be feeding Rogue.

 

Once that was done, Remy took John and Rogue back out and to the front of the ice cream stand, where a girl was working. She gave them a smile as she opened the window. 

 

"I gotta say, you have the cutest little babies I've ever seen!" She says, looking down at John and giving him a friendly smile, as well as Rogue, who just imitated her and gave her a smile back. 

 

"Hey! I not baby! I big boy!" John says, with a huff, upset that the girl thought he was a baby. 

 

"Aw, I'm sorry, sweetie! I just thought you were a baby, too." She says, feeling a bit embarassed that she had mistaken John for a baby, like Rogue. 

 

"Sorry, he doesn't like to be called a baby. He's my big boy and she's my baby girl." Remy says as he gently pats Rogue's padded bottom, causing her to blush and become shy. 

 

"Alright, what do you want, John? Point to it for Daddy..." Remy says as he gently grabs John's shoulders and turns him to face the menu, which also had pictures of each treat beside it. 

 

"Daddy, I wan' dis...." John says as he points to a fudge pop that was shaped like a duck, thinking it looked really yummy. 

 

"Okay, buddy. I guess I'll get one for Sis, too." Remy says with a smile as he pulls out his wallet and gets out enough money to pay for the ice cream, thanking the girl. 

 

"Aww...they're brother and sister, how adorable!" She says as she hands Remy the ice cream, along with plenty of napkins, knowing he would definately need them after his little ones finished eating. 

 

"Come on, buddy. Let's go eat our ice cream before it melts!" Remy says as he takes John's hand and gently guides him over to a table, sitting down and grabbing two bibs from the diaper bag, tying them around their necks before handing John his ice cream.

 

John just smiles and starts to eat his ice cream, making a big mess of himself, getting chocolate smeared all around his mouth and all over his hands, as well, but he didn't seem to mind it. 

 

Remy just chuckles before he brings the ice cream ducky to Rogue's mouth, grinning whenever she started to eat it, chocolate smeared all around her mouth, too, which Remy thought was just adorable. 

 

"You're a mess, baby girl, you know that?" Remy cooes as he helps Rogue finish up her ice cream, chuckling whenever she just looked up at him innocently before letting out an adorable giggle. 

 

Once it seemed that the little ones were finished with their ice cream, Remy took the opportunity to clean them up with baby wipes, despite their protests. 

 

After they'd been cleaned up and changed again, Remy got them buckled back into their carseats, without getting any fussing from his baby girl, this time, as she had fallen asleep, her head rolled to the side and drool dribbling from her mouth. 

 

"Daddy? When we get 'dere?" John asked repeatedly, as any child would do, which annoyed Remy, but he would never let John know that, as he loved him too much to be mean to him. 

 

"We'll be there soon, bud. Why don't you play with your toys, and before you know it, we'll be there." Remy says as he notices the first sign for the state park they were going to be camping at, knowing they had arrived. 

 

Once they had arrived, Remy decided to stop at the information center, as he had never gone camping before and wanted to get more information about the cabin he had rented. 

 

Taking Rogue and John inside, Remy had an uneasy feeling, as if someone was going to make fun of his little ones and call all of them freaks, but no one seemed to care, and it seemed as if this were a normal thing...

 

Upon passing the gift shop, John spotted something that he wanted - a cute plush deer, even though he knew that he didn't need any more stuffies, but since he'd been a good boy, maybe Daddy would buy it for him. 

 

"Daddy, Daddy! I wan' dis!" John yelled, pointing to the deer and smiling, hoping Daddy would say yes. 

 

"No, John. You've got enough stuffies back at home. Now, let's go find the information desk. Come on...." Remy says as he waits for John to join up with them, silently preparing himself for John's tantrum, as he often threw one when he didn't get his way. 

 

Frowning, John whimpered and pouted before he started to cry, throwing a massive tantrum, that attracted the attention of others around him, making Remy feel embarassed that he couldn't control him. 

 

Now sitting on the floor, John whimpered and sniffled, refusing to get up, even when Remy tugged on his arm, he just sat back down. 

 

"John, I'm warning you....get up right now or I'm gonna spank you in front of everybody. If you don't want a spanking, you'd better get up right now. You're acting like a baby! I think you've lost your big boy privlages for the day, and you'll be a baby, like Sis." Remy says as he manages to pull John up, gripping his arm and basically dragging him to the information desk. 

 

"No! No, I not a baby! I big boy!" John said in between sobs, sniffling and rubbing at his teary eyes. 

 

"You sure are acting like one! Sis doesn't even throw tantrums like that and she's way younger than you!" Remy says with a sigh, knowing that this moment would've come eventually, as John always finds something to throw a tantrum over. 

 

"And you will get a spanking when we get to the cabin, John." Remy says, keeping his word about punishing John, especially after he threw such a massive tantrum, and he was seriously thinking about making John be a baby for the rest of the day. 

 

"No! I no wan' spankin', Daddy!" John says with a whimper before he just goes quiet, knowing what he did was wrong and that he would be spanked when he acted up like that. 

 

"Well, you shouldn't have acted up, then!" Remy says as they approached the information desk, frowning when he saw that it was empty. He really didn't want to wait, so he just decided to head up to the cabin.

 

Once they'd arrived at the cabin and had gotten settled, Remy set up a play blanket for Rogue with her favorite toys to keep her distracted while he dealt with John. He really hated to spank his little boy, but John had acted really bad today!

 

Sitting down on the couch, Remy sighed when he saw that John was looking out the sliding glass door, wanting to go outside so he could "get away" from his punishment. 

 

"Come here, John. Let's get it over with, so we can have dinner. I'm sure Sis is hungry." Remy says, watching as John walks over to him, his face red and knees shaky, as he absolutely hated spankings. 

 

Removing John's shortalls and diaper, Remy sighs before laying him across his lap, holding him still as he began the spanking, making sure to spank John just a bit harder this time so, hopefully he'd learn his lesson. 

 

John was already crying, which just turned into sobs whenever he saw that Rogue was laughing at him, thinking it was funny to see him get his bare butt spanked. 

 

"Stop it, Sis! No waff at me!" John cried, feeling so small and humiliated, and Rogue had no right to laugh at him like that!

 

"She's just a baby, she doesn't know any better. But you sure do!" Remy says as he finishes up the spanking and cradles John close to him, pressing a gentle kiss to his messy hair and wiping away his tears. 

 

"Are you gonna be a good boy, John?" Remy asks, as he picks up the diaper bag and gets out two diapers, along with changing supplies, as he figured that Rogue needed a change, and John needed a new diaper, as well. 

 

John nodded and sniffled before wrapping his arms around Remy, giving him a big hug, apologizing for how he acted earlier. 

 

"Let's get you in a diaper before you have an accident...." Remy says as he has John lay down on the couch, giving him his pacifier, which he seemed to want this time, making sure to put a babyish diaper and outfit on John, as part of his punishment, or he could just make him go in a t-shirt and diaper.

 

It wasn't long before John was in a diaper, and was left in just his t-shirt for now, which he seemed to hate, whining and tugging on it, desperately trying to cover his diaper. 

 

"Daddy, no! I dun' wan' nobody seeing my diaper!" John whines, pulling his shirt down, trying to hide his diaper, which was clearly visible, and it didn't help that it had babyish prints all over it. 

 

"No, John. Not until you learn to be a good boy. If you act like a baby, I'm gonna treat you like one. Now, why don't you go play with Sis?" Remy says as he gently pats John's padded bottom, causing him to blush a deep shade of red.

 

"Uh-uh....I no wan' to." John mumbles behind his pacifier, crossing his arms with a huff, upset that he had to have his diaper exposed and that Daddy was treating him like a baby!

 

"I bet Sis wants to play with you. Come on...." Remy says as he takes John's hand and leads him over to the play blanket, where Rogue had rolled onto her back and was chewing on her teething keys, babbling nonsense. 

 

John eventually gives up and sits down on the blanket beside Rogue, who just gurgles contentedly and looks up at him, squirming in her wet diaper, in need of a change. 

 

"Let's check your diaper, baby girl...." Remy cooes as he kneels in front of Rogue and gently runs his finger along the leg of her diaper, tsking when he found it to be very wet. 

 

"Aww, you're soaked, baby. Well, don't you worry, Daddy's gonna fix that." Remy cooes as he grabs the diaper and other supplies off the table, smiling down at Rogue before he started changing her, deciding to remove her dress because she seemed to be getting hot. 

 

It wasn't long before Rogue was in a fresh diaper and was back playing with her toys again, deciding that she wanted to chew on one of her soft, plush blocks this time. 

 

John noticed this and smiled, gathering up the rest of the blocks and stacking them up, giggling as he knocked them down and did the same thing again, over and over until it seemed to annoy Rogue. 

 

Remy smiled at his babies and went to the kitchen, finding all the needed pots and pans for tonight's dinner, which would be spaghetti, and he knew that his little ones were going to make a big mess with that.

 

It didn't take too long for dinner to be prepared, and after it was cooled off enough, Remy put some onto two plates, knowing it would probably be difficult for Rogue to eat from a bowl. 

 

Walking back over to check on his babies, Remy couldn't help but to grin at what he saw - John was cradling Rogue in his arms, babbling nonsense to her and giving her her pacifier. 

 

"It's time for dinner, John. Do you think you can carry Sis to the table for Daddy?" Remy asks with a smile, knowing that John was perfectly capable of carrying Rogue to the table. 

 

John grins and gasps. "I can do it, Daddy!" He says as he stands up with Rogue in his arms, holding her close to him as he headed to the kitchen, seating Rogue in a chair, then sitting beside her. 

 

Remy smiled and tied bibs around both of their necks before sitting down at the table across from them, deciding to join his little ones for dinner, watching eagerly to see if Rogue could feed herself. 

 

Staring at the plate in front of her, Rogue hesitates before placing her hand into the pile of spaghetti, managing to pick some of it up, bringing it to her mouth and feeding herself, dropping most of it in her lap. 

 

Remy grins and gasps in surprise at watching Rogue eating like a big girl, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. "Look at that! You're eatin' like a big girl! Daddy's so proud of you, darlin'!" Remy says, with that same grin still on his face. 

 

Rogue looks at Remy and giggles happily, a light blush tinting her cheeks, as she was embarassed by Daddy making such a big fuss over her feeding herself, but she soon shrugged it off and continued eating. 

 

John just smiles and giggles at his silly baby sister before picking up the plastic child fork and feeding himself, soon tiring of it and deciding to feed himself like Rogue, eating with his hands. 

 

"I think you two will need a bath before you go to bed tonight." Remy says as he continues to watch his babies feed themselves. 

 

Once it seemed like they were both full, Remy decided to try cleaning them up with a damp cloth, surprised when he got no resistance from them this time, which was most likely due to the fact that they were getting tired. 

 

After cleaning them up, Remy noticed that they were still messy, so he took them to the bathroom and closed the door behind them, running the water and getting everything ready before stripping his babies and placing them in the tub. 

 

Kneeling in front of the tub, Remy smiles as he lathers up a bathmit and gently starts to wash both Rogue and John all over, praising them for being good, although John had acted up, but that was in the past now. 

 

After both of them had been rinsed off and had their hair washed, Remy got them out of the tub and sat them on the floor, drying them off and getting them into nighttime diapers before taking them to the bedroom, to be dressed in their pajamas.

 

Gently sitting Rogue on the bed, Remy smiles as he gently brushes out her hair, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of her nose before he got her to lie down, picking out a pair of striped purple footed pj's, that had snaps instead of a zipper, for easy diaper changing. 

 

Gently threading Rogue's arms and legs through the openings, Remy grinned before blowing a raspberry on her tummy, laughing along with her as he snapped up the pajamas. 

 

Once that was done, Remy picked out some pajamas for John with dinosaurs on them, knowing he would love them and they were actually a favorite pair of his, and he wore them often. 

 

John was waiting patiently, sitting on the bed beside Remy, who quickly got him dressed and pulled him into his arms for a hug, pressing a kiss to his messy hair, glad that he had changed his behavior, for now.

 

"Alright, how about we go sit outside until you two get sleepy, huh?" Remy says as he takes the little ones outside, sitting in the swing on the covered back porch, cradling Rogue in his arms, keeping a close eye on John, who opted to run around and chase fireflies. 

 

Letting out a sigh, Remy smiled when he looked down and saw that Rogue had fallen asleep, drooling behind her pacifier. 

 

John just squealed and giggled excitedly as he ran around and tried his hardest to catch fireflies, making sure not to wander too close to the edge of the water, as they were right beside the lake. 

 

Eventually, John just gave up and made his way back to the porch, sitting down beside Daddy and leaning against him, letting out a yawn before falling asleep, snoring softly, which Remy found amusing. 

 

Sighing happily, Remy smiled at his two little ones before taking them back inside and carrying them to the bedroom, laying them on the bed and tucking them in, pressing a kiss to their foreheads.

 

Returning to the living room, Remy sat down on the couch and turned on the tv, watching part of a movie before dozing off himself. 

 

He couldn't wait for tomorrow....


End file.
